


Wear Me Out

by xylence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, F/F, Light BDSM, smutx4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylence/pseuds/xylence
Summary: “Let me taste you.”





	

For once, you lied still - anxiously. You focused on the feeling of the soft sheets beneath you, which perfectly hugged each curve and crevice of your body. They were your favourite. 

You smiled. 

A year ago, Angela had moved in with you and her first request was to change what she said were ‘stiff’ sheets with her ‘ thousand thread count’ ones. At the time you laughed and questioned such a frivolous request, reminding her of your early military days sleeping on the cold hard floor. 

A soft creak of the door pulled you away from the distant memory, causing your muscles to tighten. You hold your breath for a moment in fear, that maybe it wasn’t who you were expecting, but instantly relax when the door closes and carries the familiar scent of cinnamon. 

“Angela?” You whisper into the air. 

There was no response, but you knew her too well, she was smirking. You could imagine her towering over you as you lie there on her bed-masked and with silk wrapped around your wrists that were bound to the headboard-the same way she had left you nearly ten minutes before. 

“ Shh,” was all she said before you could feel a dip in the bed and her hand ghosting up your thigh before resting on your hip. The doctor let her fingertips play with the waistband of the fabric. 

She’s not on top of you yet, but you could feel her presence. You try and lift yourself up given the restraints that bind you-an imperceptible pull that always drew you towards her-but a swift push to the shoulder brings you back down to where you once were. 

The bed shifts and then you could feel her, her warm body lay flush against yours. Her hands grip your wrists more aggressively now as her hot breath tickles your ear. 

“ Stay still Fareeha,” the doctor whispers before you could feel her lips press against the corner of your lips.

The warmth you felt all over your body left as fast as it came. 

“Soon.” 

Angela straddles your waist, making sure to grind against you so you could feel how wet she was beneath the thin fabric you wore. 

Both her hands cup your breasts, briefly sliding a thumb back and forth over your nipple. 

Her hands roam down at a slow pace, passing each rib before pausing at your abdomen. She presses her fingertips on your muscles, reveling at the strength that has persisted along the years. You could see nothing but you could feel her blush, the soft rosy color against her pale skin, and a smile that creeps up at the edges of her mouth. 

Your reunion with her was unforgettable those many years ago, the way she turned her head away for a brief moment, trying to collect herself when giving your physical examination as a new Overwatch recruit. 

You remember her awkwardly pulling her hands away from your abdomen when she realized they had been there for too long. And you would never forget the shy smile that appeared soon after. 

The older woman bent down once more and captured your lips. The scent of cinnamon intoxicating you. Before you could get too comfortable into the kiss, she bit your lip, breaking through the skin.

You feel it bleed, the scarlet colour glossing your lower lip. She deepens the kiss, parting briefly so you could catch a breath, but continuing on till the faint taste of iron ceased to exist. 

She pulls away too quickly for your liking, and in the absence, you tremble. 

All that could be heard were the shallow breaths between the both of you. 

The weight is lifted from your hips, and Angela is gone. You wanted to get up and follow after her, wherever she had went, but you knew you weren’t allowed to, and given the circumstances you physically couldn’t do so. 

A few moments later, the bed dipped once again and you could feel Angela run her nails along your hip before hooking her fingertips under your waistband and pulling the fabric down and off from your limbs. 

A short click brought something alive, the vibrations sounding over your shallow breaths. 

You knew that this was going to be the beginning of your end. 

You could feel her breath on your core becoming more apparent the closer she gets. 

Her fingers open your folds and with her other hand she positions the vibrator on your clit, rolling it over and around the sensitive area.

You bite the inside of your cheek and arch your back, feeling the tension on your wrists. Your jaw is slack as you moan and try to grind yourself against the vibrator. 

She lets you enjoy the sensation for a few minutes, switching between the speeds and rhythms of the toy. 

One click stops the vibrator, and you whimper. 

It’s thrown aside and is replaced by her mouth, sucking over the swollen area as her skilled fingers enter inside you tormentingly slow. 

Angela was in control of your body, and all you could do was arch your back and moan. She moves her fingers in and out of you, matching your pace. You could feel your core pulsing every time she rubs her fingers up against your walls, pushing deeper each time. 

At some point, minutes, or maybe even hours later, your final release pours over her fingers and your arched body finally levels with the bed. 

She pulls out of you slowly and climbs towards you, letting her wet hand drag against your skin. You’re finally welcomed to the dim light of your shared room when she pushes the eyemask away from your face. She lies down on her side, facing you before placing her wet fingers on your lips. 

You both panted, feeling the air ghosting on each other’s lips. You gaze into her blue eyes, and hers into yours, a common habit you both share whether in times like this or during battle when you were high up in the air and she was down below tending to you and everyone else. Your eyes always found hers amongst the disarray. 

You open your mouth and suck on her wet fingers slowly, tasting yourself. 

You bite on the tip of her finger and smile at her. 

You both lay there for a few minutes, catching your breaths. 

Angela gets up on her knees and unties the silk from your hands. You rub the sensitive area on your wrist with your thumb, and she looks down at you questioningly.

“ Ist alles okay, mein schatz?” She says to you in her native tongue. 

“ Green,” is all you say and she understands clearly. 

The blonde lowers herself onto you, thighs on either side of your face. You watch her as she touches her breasts, pulling at her nipples before having her hand wander down between her legs, passed the neatly trimmed hair. She rubs her clit and you could see her tilt her head up to the ceiling, her lips parted just enough to speak your name “ Fareeha.”

You could only swallow at the site before you. She was teasing you, still in control despite the physical constraints being gone. You could see how wet she is as she pleases herself above you. 

You audibly exhale, and she tilts her head down to you, biting her lower lip and slowly opening her eyes to catch your gaze. 

There was no questioning, you could see it in her eyes. A few moments pass and you murmur, 

“Let me taste you.”


End file.
